pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Fighting the Storm
Fighting the Storm is the eighth episode of the first season on Pokémon Tales: Ben 10. It aired 8/28/2016. Story At the Fossil Lab, Wes has the Old Amber in a restoration machine. Ben, Gwen and Max all wait anxiously. Ben: How much longer is this going to take? Wes: You can’t rush the process, Ben. This may be a science, but science takes time. The machine makes a dinging noise, as the Restoration Chamber opens up, an Aerodactyl in their, rubbing its sleepy eyes. Ben: It’s incredible! Wes: Now Ben, this Aerodactyl is unfamiliar with this new world. It will take some training to get it used to its new surroundings. Ben: Sure thing. Go, Pokéball! Ben throws a Pokéball, sucking Aerodactyl in, its expression turning to anger. The Pokéball shakes and locks. Ben picks up the Pokéball, cheering. Ben: Alright! I caught an Aerodactyl! I’ll name it, Astrodactyl! Max: “Astrodactyl?” Gwen: His names suck. Later, Ben and Gwen go back onto the canyon area of Route 8, where Moria and her Talonflame battle a trainer and his Skarmory. Ben: Whoa! What’s that Pokémon? Ben pulls out his Pokédex, scanning it. Pokédex: Talonflame, the Scorching Pokémon, and the evolved form of Fletchinder. In the fever of an exciting battle, it showers embers from the gaps between its feathers and takes to the air. Moria: Now Talonflame! Use Fire Blast! Talonflame breathes a stream of fire, it splitting into a star-shaped attack. Fire Blast hits Skarmory, defeating it. Its trainer returns it before it falls down the canyon. Moria: And our fifth victory in a row! Gwen: Sounds like you’ve been busy! Gwen and Ben approach, Moria spotting them. Moria: Well, I had to start training to beat you once I ran into you again, Gwen. Up for a rematch? Ben: No, but I am! I got a new Flying type I want to use against you. Moria: A new one? Alright. Let’s see if you do better than the last time. Ben takes his position, as Talonflame circles overhead. Ben: Alright! Time for our debut battle, Astrodactyl! Ben throws his Pokéball, choosing Astrodactyl. Astrodactyl drops down the canyon, freaking out. Astrodactyl spreads its wings, gliding and arching back up. Astrodactyl soars up, roaring. Moria: An Aerodactyl?! Ben: Now, Astrodactyl! Go for Bite! Astrodactyl looks unamused, as it casually glides at Talonflame, jaws ajar. Talonflame flies to dodge, as Astrodactyl Bites down. Ben: What are you doing, Astrodactyl? Take it down! Moria: Doesn’t seem like it wants to battle! Now go Talonflame! Steel Wing! Talonflame’s wings glow with iron, as it flies in, striking Astrodactyl with Steel Wing. Astrodactyl growls in a fury, as it is severely angered. Astrodactyl: AERO! AERO! Astrodactyl speeds up, striking Talonflame with Bite. Talonflame chirps in pain, as Talonflame drops, severely injured. Moria returns Talonflame, as Ben cheers. Ben: Yes! We win! Moria screams, as Astrodactyl dives at Moria, going to grab her with its feet. Moria dives and dodges, Astrodactyl circling back around. Ben: Hey! Astrodactyl, stop! Okay, return! Ben pulls out his Pokéball, firing a laser to return it. Astrodactyl dodges it, as it now circles around back at Ben and Gwen. Gwen: Aaaaaahhhh! Gwen takes off running, catching Astrodactyl’s eye. Astrodactyl angles to the side to run after him, leaving Ben alone. Ben: Okay, that’s enough! Frankenstrike! Use Thunderbolt! Ben throws a Pokéball, choosing Frankenstrike. Frankenstrike: Pika, pika! Frankenstrike fires Thunderbolt, which hits Astrodactyl. It stops its dive at Gwen, as it spins around. Astrodactyl flies right over them, the tailwind catching Ben and Frankenstrike, lifting them off their feet. They crash down, as Astrodactyl circles back around. Astrodactyl then spots a rock climber scaling the canyon wall, as it dives after him. Gwen: Hey, look out! The climber, Grant, spins and hangs on with one hand, as he looks impressed. Grant: Wow! An Aerodactyl! Too bad it’s hostile. Amaura, use Blizzard! Grant opens a Pokéball, choosing an Amaura. It lands on a rock ledge Amaura: Amau! Amaura breathes Blizzard, hitting Astrodactyl. Astrodactyl is frozen, as it crashes into the cliffside. Astrodactyl falls, the ice breaking as it’s defeated. Ben, Frankenstrike and Gwen make their over to them, as Grant and Amaura climb down. Gwen: You okay? Ben: I’m so sorry about that! Grant: No problem. I have to say, it is awesome to see such an extemporary Aerodactyl! Even if you have no control over it at all. Ben: What?! Grant: The Fossil lab revived it for you, right? They did the same for this little guy. Amaura: Amau! Gwen: It is so cute! (Gwen scans it.) Pokédex: Amaura, the Tundra Pokémon. This ancient Pokémon was restored from part of its body that had been frozen in ice for over 100 million years. Gwen: We never introduced ourselves. I’m Gwen, and that’s my idiot cousin Ben. Grant: And my name is Grant. I’m the Cyllage City Gym leader, specializing in Rock types. Ben: Wait, you’re a gym leader?! Gwen: No wonder he beat Astrodactyl. Frankenstrike: Pika, pika. Grant: Well, if you’re challenging the gym, I can’t wait for you to come challenge me. Even if you have no control over your Aerodactyl, I’d be interested in seeing how strong your other Pokémon are. End Scene Ben and Gwen make it back to the Ambrette Pokémon Center, as Ben gives his Astrodactyl and Frankenstrike to Nurse Joy. She takes them for their examination, as Max comes and joins them. Max: Hey there kids. Why the long face? Gwen: Ben’s new Aerodactyl almost killed everyone. Ben: Not true! With some more training and a few more badges under my belt, I’ll be able to control Astrodactyl easily! Max: It’s not just the badges that give you command over your Pokémon. It’s your bond with them as well. Hey, how about I take you to see a special treat? The Ambrette Town Aquarium! Max leads Ben and Gwen through the Ambrette Aquarium, which features several Water Pokémon. It includes Alomomola, Goldeen, Huntail, Gorebyss, Relicanth, Dragonair, Basculin in both the Red stripe and Blue stripe, Lotad, Kabuto, Octillery, Clamperl, Wooper, Shellder, Finneon, Luvdisc, Horsea, Skrelp, Stunfisk, Clauncher, and Magikarp. Gwen goes over to a special exhibit, where a Phione appears before her. Phione: Phi! Gwen: Aw! Such a cutie! Gwen pulls out her Pokédex, scanning it. Pokédex: Phione, the Sea Drifter Pokémon. It drifts in warm seas. It always returns to where it was born, no matter how far it may have drifted. Old Voice: You’ve got quite an eye there. That there is one of the stars of our exhibits! An old man, with scaly skin, bald head with a lightbulb shaped birthmark on his forehead and chattering dentures approaches, wearing a fishing vest and cargo pants. Max: Patelliday! Max goes over, hugging Patelliday. Patelliday: Oh, Max. You’ve been away too long! That Phione was quite a gain. It had been captured by some poacher or something, and they then brought it here to help rehabilitate it! It’s doing fine, but I think it’s ready to get back into the ocean. Max: Well, I’m sure that you’ll do a great job at doing just that. I’d like you to meet my grandkids, Ben and Gwen. Kids, this is Patelliday, one of my old friends, and my main fishing buddy. Ben: Did you catch all the Pokémon here yourself? Besides that recovering Pokémon? Patelliday: No. Some others are just like that Phione, removed from their natural habitat and needing a new home. Several of them I did catch, either by me or your grandfather here. We still are competing to see who can capture the Golden Magikarp. Ben & Gwen: Golden Magikarp?! Patelliday: Oh, yes. You’ve seen the regular Magikarp here, right? Well, this one has an alternate coloration, its scales being gold! Legend has it that a Golden Magikarp is seen swimming in the bay right by Ambrette Town for years now. Max: I came to town to get another crack at catching it. So, what do you say? You kids finally interested in going on a fishing trip with me? Ben: You bet! Gwen: I bet I’ll catch the Golden Magikarp first! Ben: In your dreams! Patelliday: I’ve got some spare time on my hand. I think I’ll join in a tug or two. Ben, Gwen, Max and Patelliday are fishing on Route 8 outside Ambrette Town, as Ben yawns, being exhausted. Ben: We’ve been here forever! Gwen: It’s only been like ten minutes! Patelliday: You’ve got to be patient while fishing. You never know when you can, holy molasses! I’ve got a bite! Patelliday gets a tug on his line, as he struggles to reel it in. It’s a Sharpedo, which shoots into the air. Patelliday: Gotcha! Dive Ball! Patelliday throws a Dive Ball, hitting and sucking the Sharpedo in. The Dive Ball shakes and locks, Patelliday reeling it in. Patelliday: And a Sharpedo to add to the exhibit. Ben: Whoa! What was that Pokéball? Patelliday: The Dive Ball. Made by Devon Corp. A friend of ours, Mr. Stone, runs it, and he sends me Dive Balls so I can expand the Pokémon available for display. They work better on Pokémon that live underwater. Gwen: That’s amazing! Max gets a bite, as he reels it in. It’s a regular Magikarp, as Max releases it. Max: If you don’t plan on keeping a Pokémon you catch, you always need to release it. Ben: You could have more Magikarp. Evolve them into Gyarados! Max: Gyarados is overrated. More time passes, Max having reeled in 6 more Magikarp. He lets all of them back out into the ocean. Gwen starts to nod off, when her line jerks her awake. Gwen: Hey! I’ve got something! Gwen struggles with her line, reeling it in. It is a Staryu, it spinning in the air as it lands on the beach. Ben: A Staryu? No fair! Gwen: Alright! I’m going to catch it! Go, Poké! Staryu shoots Water Gun, Gwen having to leap to the side to dodge. One of her Pokéballs roll out, choosing Flabébé. Flabébé: Flabébé! Max: Oh, you caught a White Flower Flabébé. Not as common as some of the others. Gwen: Okay! Flabébé, use Vine Whip! Flabébé: Bébé! Flabébé extends vines from its flower, whipping at Staryu. Staryu dodges, spinning at Flabébé to use Tackle. Flabébé is hit, going flying up into the air. Gwen: Quick, Fairy Wind! Flabébé spins along with the impact, releasing a sparkling pink wind, which hits Staryu, causing it to brace itself. Gwen: Now, Vine Whip! Flabébé shoots Vine Whip again, striking Staryu and knocking it down. Its red core starts blinking and beeping, it low on energy. Gwen draws a Pokéball. Gwen: Now go, Pokéball! Gwen throws the Pokéball, hitting and sucking Staryu in. The Pokéball shakes violently, then locks. Gwen: Alright! I caught, a Staryu! Flabébé: Flabébé! Ben: Pffht! Big deal. You caught a Staryu. But I’m going to catch that glorious Golden Magikarp! Ben’s line tugs, as it starts unreeling. Ben struggles to keep reeling back, straining to pull back. Ben pulls the line, as a Corphish comes out of the water. Corphish: Corphish! Ben: Aw! Not a Golden Magikarp. Corphish: (Angry) Corphish? Corphish goes at Ben, pincers being circled by a stream of water. It swings Crabhammer at Ben, him shuffling back in the sand to dodge. Ben: Oh, you want a fight, huh? Let’s see how you like, Swampfire! Ben throws a Pokéball, choosing Swampfire the Roselia. Its grass skirt is short, revealing it to be Male. Swampfire: Roselia! Gwen: You named the Roselia Swampfire? That makes no sense! Ben: You’re just jealous! Swampfire’s an awesome name! Swampfire: Rose! Ben: Now, use Absorb! Swampfire fires streams of green energy, hitting Corphish and draining its energy. Corphish breaks through, as it goes in for another Crabhammer. Swampfire releases a Stun Spore, stopping Corphish in its tracks, coughing and paralyzed. Ben: Nicely done! Now, finish it with Magical Leaf! Swampfire holds his flowers up, releasing light green glowing leaves. He then fires them, the attack tearing through Corphish. It hits the ground, defeated. Ben: Hey, Patelliday. Can I use a Dive Ball? Patelliday: Huh? Well, I don’t see why not. Patelliday hands Ben a Dive Ball, him smiling profusely. Ben: Go! Dive Ball! Ben throws the Dive Ball, it sucking Corphish in. The Pokéball shakes violently for a few moments, then locks. Ben picks it up. Ben: Oh, yeah! I caught a Corphish! I’m going to name it, Water Hazard! Gwen: Grandpa, can you please tell him to stop giving his Pokémon stupid nicknames? Max: Now, dear. There’s nothing you can do about that. It’s his choice. I think this is a good stop for the day. They all pull their lines in and pack up their gear. A bellow occurs, as they all look out, seeing a Golden Magikarp splashing out of the water. They all stare in awe, as it dives back down. Patelliday: It does exist! Max: I have a feeling that our race for it has just picked up. Ben: Alright! Now, to Cyllage City! To challenge Grant! Main Events * Ben revives an Aerodactyl from the Old Amber, naming it Astrodactyl. ** Astrodactyl doesn't listen to Ben. * Ben's Frankenstrike reveals that he learned Thunderbolt. * Gwen catches a Staryu. * Ben reveals that he owns a Male Roselia, named Swampfire. * Ben captures a Corphish, naming it Water Hazard. Characters * Ben Tennyson * Gwen Tennyson * Max Tennyson * Wes Green * Moria * Sky Trainer * Grant * Patelliday Pokémon * Astrodactyl the Aerodactyl (Ben's, newly obtained) * Frankenstrike the Pikachu (Ben's) * Swampfire the Roselia (Ben's, debut) * Water Hazard the Corphish (Ben's, newly caught) * Flabébé (Gwen's) * Staryu (Gwen's, newly caught) * Talonflame (Moria's) * Skarmory (Sky Trainer's) * Amaura (Grant's) Aquarium Pokémon * Alomomola * Goldeen * Huntail * Gorebyss * Relicanth * Dragonair * Basculin (Red and Blue stripe) * Lotad * Kabuto * Octillery * Clamperl * Wooper * Shellder * Finneon * Luvdisc * Horsea * Skrelp * Stunfisk * Clauncher * Magikarp * Phione * Sharpedo Trivia * Due to the Pokémon in the aquarium, this is the first time in Pokémon Tales: Ben 10 that Pokémon not native to Kalos have appeared. * Several of the Pokémon at the aquarium are the same Pokémon that appeared in The Collector, part of Lawrence's collection. ** These include Phione, Kabuto, both Basculin, Dragonair and Octillery. * Ben is unable to control his new Aerodactyl upon it being revived. * Gwen catching a Staryu is based off Misty's Staryu in the anime, and that Staryu isn't used by any characters in the main series of Pokémon Tales. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Ben 10 Category:Pokémon Tales: Disobedient Arc